Next to You
by YummieCreamy
Summary: The reason why Ryoma play tennis [Ryoma x Sakuno] ryosaku Oneshot


**Next to you**

"_Ryoma-kun, do you like tennis?"_

"**No, not at all"**

"_But why do you play tennis?"_

"**Because there is someone I want to beat with tennis"**

"_Who is that?"_

"**I thought you already know; it's my dad"**

"_Oh, but what will you do after you have beaten him?"_

"**I'll propose to you"**

"…"

"**Why are you turning red?"**

"_It's just a little warm here, that's all"_

---

"_Ryoma-kun you have finally beaten your dad, what are you going to do next?"_

"**I'm aiming for much higher, I'm going for the World Tennis Championship"**

"_What if you lose?"_

"**I'll continue until I win"**

"_What would you do when you've won the championship?"_

"**I'll continue to win, until I'm convinced there are no one better then me"**

"_Ryoma-kun you once told me, you don't like tennis at all. But why do you want to win that badly even now you're already better then you father?"_

"**Because there is someone who really enjoy watching me win at tennis tournaments, and I want to make her happy"**

"…"

"**Why do you have tears in your eyes? Is there something in your eyes?"**

"_Probably is, I'll be fine. I'll be leaving now" _

"**Wait, where are you going?"**

"_I'm going to pack"_

"**Are you going on vacation?"**

"_I'm leaving tomorrow to study in England"_

"**Aren't you going to study in the States with me?"**

"_Yes, but I don't want to see you anymore, so I decided to go to England instead"_

"**Do you hate me?"**

"_No, I don't know how long I can still bear this sadness inside me anymore; I think it's better to not see you again."_

"**Why?" **

---

He grabbed her arm, blocking her to go away.

"_Because you like to play tennis, and I don't fit you in your tennis world at all"_

"**No you don't"**

Her heart skipped a beat, her tears start to roll down on her pink cheeks.

"_I knew that" _

She tried to forced out a smile to push away her embarrasment.

"**But you're already part of my life, I don't think can live a day without you next to me now. Before I know you were already bringing me bentous everyday. Before I know you were already waiting for me everyday after tennis practice. Before I know you were already here with me whenever I'm down. And so many other small things… Now I finally know, I can't imagine a day without you now. **

His arms circled her, her eyes widens with suprise. But she soon accepted his embrace. The moment was too short, but long enough that all their happy memories passed like a fastforwarded film in her mind. If his action has a mouth, it will probably be screaming 'I love you, Sakuno!' She took a deep breath, his warm fuzzy smell filled her head again, making her fall in love with him all over again. The moment prolonged, silence continue to reign on. At that moment she knew has to let go. She fought back tears for the second time.

She knew he had talked enough for one day, really he talked too much already.

"_Arigatou, Ryoma-kun, honto ni arigatou, but I cannot accept your love, because there is someone whom you like, you want to make her happy with playing tennis"_

"**She is you"**

"_Ryoma-kun…?"_

She looked in his strong but yet gentle eyes, with her chocolate colored ones.

"**I'm not a person who is good with words; especially not to the one I treasure most. I don't have a reason to keep you next to me, always and forever. But I know you like me the most when I'm playing tennis. I want to impress you. **

His words took longer to sink into her. Really, he talked too much for a day, her simple put-together brain did not synchronize very well what he was saying. After a short conclusion, assuming he doesn't want her to leave, she smiled again, but a real smile from heart this time.

"_I do like to see you play tennis, even if you don't play tennis, I'll still like you"_

She continued to smile through her tears which dazzled him for a few times today already.

"**But I must keep on continuing my journey to aim for the best"**

"_I understand, I'll always stay at your side, be next to you, and to support you. Can I?"_

He sealed her lips with his as an answer for her obvious question.

"**Will you promise me?"**

"_Yes, Ryoma-kun!"_

Short one-shot. Hope you like it! The first and the second part is just a dialog but the third part is included with feelings from Ryoma and Sakuno, but only mentioned as 'she' and 'he'.

I wanted to try the 'empty feeling' fiction. But it doesn't seem to work at all…

Actually I wanted to write that Ryoma and Sakuno continue their own life without each other (Hey don't hate me!) But yeah, since I hate bad ending, and I'm not planning to write any sequel for this fiction, I'll just leave it as a stupid happy ending! Next time when I write I'll write a 'sad ending' :P

(When people have read this very careful, this story first word is 'Ryoma-kun' and so is the last word! It has began with Ryoma and ended with Ryoma.

------------

Updated at 24-april-2009 to fix some spelling error, after 4 years, I think.

….yummiecreamy…


End file.
